


The Timeless Child

by MagicalStardust



Series: Doctor Who Oneshots [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Gen, I thought it was sentient parchment, Post the Ghost Monument, but everyone else thinks it's bandages, please tell me if it's parchment or something else, so that's what I'm going with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStardust/pseuds/MagicalStardust
Summary: The Doctor thinks back to what the homicidal bandages said. It shouldn't bother her as much as it does.Spoilers for episode 2





	The Timeless Child

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this instead of sleeping. Clearly, I make good decisions.

The Doctor lay in her new bed (incredibly snuggly and pretty much perfect) and stared up at the ceiling, admiring the new decorations. The TARDIS had really outdone herself this time. Then again, she was certain that she thought that every new regeneration, after all the TARDIS remodelled to suit each version of herself, so she must have thought that, hadn’t she? She was sure she could remember thinking that each time.

Thirteen tried not to let the words of the sentient bandages get to her. It was _normal_ to forget things, she was over 1200 years old, she’d go mad if she _didn’t_ forget things. It was fine. The things had just been able to see inside her mind, they had picked up on her insecurities and they had fed on them. That was it. She wasn’t an alone, abandoned ‘Timeless Child’ or whatever they had said she had been.

The Doctor tried to stop her mind wandering in that direction. She _wasn’t_ alone. It didn’t matter that she always ended up alone, in the end. She always found new people. And life wasn’t about staying the same forever, it was about change and new experiences, and that was okay. This regeneration was meant to be bubbly and optimistic and she was absolutely _not_ going to let sentient murderous bandages change that.

Besides, the others were all down the hall, probably either still awake, marvelling at how big the TARDIS was, or asleep, exhausted (and hopefully not too traumatised) from their experiences on their first alien planet.

They _had_ said they had wanted to stay, before she’d been about to open the doors and let them back out into 2018 Sheffield, they had said they’d wanted to see more planets. So, hopefully they would stay, at least for a bit, and they wouldn’t end up like Bill (or countless others) had, and she would have friends and company for a while.

Things would be okay, they would sort themselves out, and really, she should be sleeping like the others were, recovering from her last regeneration, not worrying about what telepathic bandages thought of her. Determined, Thirteen closed her eyes and resolved to sleep.

 

The next morning, the Doctor opened her door to the sounds of splashing. Apparently, the TARDIS had a swimming pool again.

She followed the noise to an open door in the next corridor, where Graham could be seen about to jump off a diving board to the encouraging cheers of Yaz and Ryan. She watched, smiling, as Graham waved at her and then bombed into the pool, spluttering upon resurfacing.

“Join us!” Yaz said, laughing. “The costumes are in the room over there!”

“How does this thing have a swimming pool?” Ryan asked, apparently still in awe. “Nothing makes sense here! It's mad!”

After changing quickly out of her pyjamas and into a swimming costume with horizontal stripes across the chest (clearly, the TARDIS was familiar with her new style), the Doctor raced back towards the pool, jumping in and making sure to spray them all with water when she did so. As the three of them retaliated, sending what could be considered tidal waves towards her as she came up for air, she grinned.

The bandages was wrong. She wasn’t alone. She had friends.

Her new life was brilliant!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that and it wasn't as rushed as I think it was!


End file.
